


You won't feel the heat until the fire is extinguished.

by AmeLee23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Crushes, Crying, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Overworking, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Oikawa Tooru ends up taking care of the girl which used to be a close friend to him and now hates him due to an incident in the past.





	You won't feel the heat until the fire is extinguished.

 

 

  Tooru's body was engulfed in warmth. He could swear he never felt this warm before. Her presence worked wonders into making him alarmingly uneasy but at peace at the same time.   
  Her head laid on his chest, and he could smell the fruity fragrance coming from her soft hair. He wanted to nuzzle his nose in it and place kisses on her scalp, but he had to remind himself: this was not his woman. She wouldn't want it.  
 Her legs were folded at the knees and on top of his thigh, and he barely could resist placing a hand on one of her perfect thighs, to caress them and show them affection. But he couldn't.  
 

She had been feeling sick lately. Over exhaustion and lack of food took their toll on her, and it broke Tooru's heart to see her like this. So when today he saw her at school, almost fainting while trying to make her way down the stairs, he excused both of them to the infirmary. After the school nurse had told him what he already knew about her condition, he took the responsibility to take her home and tuck her in bed.  
 People stared in awe and whispered as they left through the school gates together, a familiar face in the crowd making Tooru look away.  
She didn't say anything the whole way. The bus ride was silent, and he stared through the window, trying to process what he was doing. Weighing his options and past decisions, he decided if she was to hate him, she should hate him after he was done helping her; after he was sure she was alright.  
So when they arrived at her apartment and she motioned for him to leave, he stubbornly entered, following in her steps after locking the door. Suspiciously enough, she didn't complain. Tooru thought she was maybe feeling too unwell to care.  
While she slammed the door to her bedroom in his face, he took his time to examine the walls of the rooms, looking for any clues of something that could help him into knowing her better, if that was even possible. He had never stepped the boundary of her front door, and this could be the first and last time for him.  
  He wondered if she had ever brought a boy into her house before. Could he possibly find old or new couple photos adorning the walls? But wouldn't those better be in the bedroom? More so, was she even the type to hang pictures on the walls?  
 Tooru shook his head and returned to his previous task of staring at the walls. A clock, a calendar, old childhood pictures of her that made his mouth gape in awe. Other than that, the hall looked pretty impersonal. But hell, was he still standing around in her hall?  
 He decided to take a few robotic steps down the corridor, until he was met with the kitchen door. Needless to say, this was the same amount of impersonal. He settled for a chair next to the dinning table and clapped his hands together, placing his forehead on them. Where had it all gone wrong? Oh, he knew exactly where and when. But why did it all go wrong? Without even thinking about it, he knew the answer to this question as well. It was all his fault.  
 Hearing soft footsteps, he rose his head only to see her in a pair of comfortable pants and a loose shirt with a volleyball print, which he had given to her last Christmas. His lips formed a ghostly smile as he saw her wearing it. She put the bento box she had in her hand down on the table and took a seat across from him. She silently started eating while looking at nothing in particular, but clearly avoiding eye contact with Tooru. He wanted to speak to her, but what could he possibly say? He was satisfied with only the feeling of happiness it gave seeing her finally eat.

 

* * *

 

 

And that's how they ended up in this mess - their bodies glued together in what could only be felt as a sin.  
She refused to look up at him, but the way she rubbed her head on his chest like a kitten made him go crazy. She was breathing softly, warm and content.

  Tooru was beating himself mentally over the head with a baseball by this point. His fingers tips were itchy to touch, and his idle hand was hurting. In the end, he decides to clench his teeth and get over his fears. He moved one of his idle hands under the covers, placing it as softly as he could one her upper thighs. She didn't flinch, and he took it as a good sign. His thumb rubbed small circles on top of the material that covered her legs, and he finally let out a relieved sigh. This was what he needed.  
  She shifted slightly and he got scared, instantly removing his hand. She propped herself up on one hand, trying to pull the covers onto her back in the cutest way possible. She laid back down, her head in the same place as before. Tooru held his hand in the air, scared to put it back down. But, little did he know, she reached for it and placed it back where it was. Tooru stared at her in awe, and his body stiffened. He returned to the task to soothe her, but he was confused. He looked down at her to search for something, anything at all, and when she looked up at him, locking gazes with him through her messed up locks, Tooru froze. Bearing into her eyes - it actually hurt. But nevertheless, she sneaked a soft smile on her lips and hid her face back under the covers, this time her hand gripping onto his shirt.  
  Tooru couldn't help but remember - all the good and happy memories they had together. They way they laughed and joked, competed against each other at the most inappropriate times, how they shared smoothies and hugs, pestered each other instead of studying. But all that fell apart when they realized how perfect they were for each other. There was no one, honestly no one, that understood him like she did. Tooru had Iwaizumi, his best friend, his team, and worst of all, his girlfriend, but none compared to her. Of course, he was happy that she got along so well with his best friend, even if trying not to get jealous was sometimes hard, and hell, his team loved her. They were always so much cheerier when she was there to watch them play.  
  But love was a strong word. And a strong feeling. But even at his age, Tooru didn't know what love was. He had countless girlfriends, and his relationship then was going great, but there is a limit as to how much a man can pretend to be blind.  
He wished it hadn't went that way. He wished he had done things right, took her out on dates, kissed her under the stars and confessed his love in the most romantic of ways. But, that, unfortunately, didn't happen. That was his first mistake - not listening to his heart.

 

 

> It was a fairly sunny afternoon, and Tooru stayed in the gym after practice to work on some serves. She agreed to stay with him, so it was just the two of them. With some lively bounces, the ball somehow headed her direction and she caught it easily, as it had already lost it's momentum. She raised from the bench and held the ball with both hands in front of her, for Tooru to take. He walked up to her, also placing his hands on the circular colorful ball. Their fingers touched, and their gazes locked. That was all they needed for something in their brains to snap. He forced the ball out of her hands and threw it backwards, leaning in and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She obliged and kissed back, getting lost in the intensity of the heat. His hands searched for her hips, caressing her sides hungrily. He guided her backwards and forced her against the wall, fingers digging into her hip bones painfully. He adjusted the angle of the kiss, making sure to push his entire being onto her as she roamed her hands all over her chest, then settling to pulling at the wrinkles on the back of his shirt. He raised her off the ground in a swift movement of the hands, and she hooked her legs around his waist as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She granted him access and they grazed their tongues together, saliva and hunger coating their lips.  
>  But by the door, someone was watching. She clasped a hand over her mouth and stifled a sob, trying to maintain her composure.   
>  "Tooru?" Her frail voice asked, catching him off guard.   
>  She dropped from his waist as they both stared in disbelief at the girl.  
>  "Akira." He stated her name, not even a hint of surprise in his voice. By this point, he knew his second mistake was irreversible.  
>  "Is this what you do?" She sobbed.  
>  "When you spend so much time practicing? You meet with someone else behind my back?"  
>  This was the third mistake he had done. He ran up to his girlfriend, trying to soothe her and promising to explain everything. The two lovers left the gym, leaving her behind. She didn't know why, but she wanted to cry. She hated herself for giving in to his touches. She took all of this as her fault.
> 
> The next day, Tooru found her at their usual table at the canteen. She sat next to her and apologized from the get go.  
>  "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I acted on impulse and-"  
>  "It's fine. I'm over it." She answered coldly, clearly lying.  
>  "So you forgive me then?" He asked her, a smile beaming on his face.  
>  "What about your girlfriend?" She avoided his question with another one.  
>  "We broke up." He answered looking downwards, watching her play with her food.  
>  "That sucks."  
>  She let go of her chopstick back into the box, closing it and rising from her seat.  
>  "Excuse me."   
>  "But what about your food?'' He worried.  
>  "I'm not hungry."

  
From then on, it became a habit for her to avoid him. They didn't talk anymore. They didn't lock gazes. They didn't even greet. She didn't know what pushed her to do this, considering that now out of all times she would have chances to his heart. But the expression of the poor girl that cried because of her and the words 'acted on impulse' didn't stop hunting her mind.  
Tooru suffered the loss of the woman he loves as if she were dead. And this was his fourth and last mistake - doing nothing to get her back. He just endured the exile like he deserved it.

But what if he would've told her? Told her he's been feeling this way about her for so long that his girlfriend became nonexistent to him? That they broke up on common accord that they're not made for each other? Even his own girlfriend could see it and accept it - Tooru was long gone in love with his friend. And that friend felt the same, but she was scared.

Only she knows, how many nights she spent talking on the phone with Iwaizumi, him trying to convince her into confessing. Iwaizumi would tell her time and time again that Tooru felt the same. Even after the incident, she kept talking to Iwaizumi. She loved hearing him talk about volleyball, but she wished it was Oikawa she was hearing. She wished to hear him once again talk over-excitedly about matches, about techniques, about his teammates and so on. She missed hearing his pride talk. She missed his bad jokes and over used peace signs in selfies. She missed his obsession with science fiction movies and aliens.

She missed him.

* * *

 

Finally coming back down from memory world, Tooru noticed how she looked at him sneakily. She moved her gaze away instantly, sighing into his shirt, sending ripples of heat towards his heart.  
"I love you." She whispered out of the blue.  
Tooru widened his eyes in shock. Was she referring to him?  But to who else would she? Was she sleep talking? He raised his head to look at her and she blinked at him, clearly awake.  
Electricity spread over Tooru's hand as she intertwined fingers with his.  
He was shocked, but relieved.  
"I love you too." He whispered while placing a kiss on top of her head.  
After all this time, Tooru learned was love is. And he also learned it has been right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stared at too many MEPs yesterday and Oikawa got stuck in my head. Again.  
> I don't know where this came from. It randomly wrote itself.


End file.
